the perfect break up cure
by Caspercat22
Summary: Guess what! Miaka caught Tamahome cheating on her with Yui! big surprise. Now shes feeling really down and worrying her roomates, Tasuki, Koji and Chichiri, who decide to cheer her up. set in miaka's world.


Hello, this is another one-shot with Miaka only this time no romance. I thought this one up while listening to a song from the dirty dancing soundtrack. I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer. I do not own FY or any of the characters

Oh before I forget, this is set in Miaka's world ok?

* * *

Miaka felt really down. Her long time boyfriend Tamahome had been cheating on her, and with non other than her best friend Yui. It was hard to take. ever since the night that she had walked in on them at their apartment, she felt that her heart had shattered into irreplaceable pieces. They even had the gall to lie! They demanded that it wasn't what it looked, they pleaded that she should understand, they wept with guilt as she walked out. Now she was left alone, her trust for both diminished. Not even the cheery faces of her friends would help lift the dark cloud that hovered over her. By now, they were getting worried. 

"i hate to see her like this," sighed Chichiri as he watched her over his mug of coffee. "you say somethin?" mumbled Tasuki, battling koji on his new video game. the man sighed, "i said i hate seeing Miaka so down. i wish we could do something." Tasuki paused the game and looked over his shoulder, frowning at Miaka's sad face. "What'll cheer her up? She only jus discovered that her boyfriend and best mate have been seeing each other. How she gonna cheer up after walkin in on em-" koji threw his hand over the redheads mouth, glaring at him.

"Be quiet you baka!" he snarled, "ya think it helps with us lot talkin 'bout it? 'Course not. We jus gotta plan somthin," he released his friend and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "but what." each of the boys sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking of a way to cheer up the sad girl. Suddenly, tasuki's eyes fell on the karioke machine, its mic laid beside it. "Hey guy's.." he smirked, gesturing towards his find, "i think I have an idea!" _Heaven help us!_ thought Koji and Chichiri in unison as Tasuki began to deliver the details.

* * *

"you sure this is going to work no da?" asked Chichiri nervously. Tasuki nodded, "of course, she's always watchin this film!" he quickly signalled to koji and darted into a hiding place. "hey Miaka come in here a sec!" shouted koji, winking at his two comrades as he did so. The girl sighed heavily and stood up, dragging her feet into the living room. "what do you wa-WAAAH WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LIVING ROOM!" she screeched, her hands on hr face as she noticed all her furniture the karioke machine. 

Chichiri, Tasuki and Koji walked up to her, each dressed up as though they were in the sixties. "We noticed you were a bit down," smiled Chichiri, for once not wearing his mask, "so we decided to put on a small performance to cheer you up. Positions boys!" Miaka's jaw dropped as each of the guys took different poses. "Three two one." click! Suddenly music started blaring out of the karioke machine.

**Tasuki**: You broke my heart,

**Koji**: 'Cause I couldn't dance.

**Chichiri**: You didn't even want me around,

**all**: And now I'm back, to let you know,  
I can really shake 'em down. (no da)

Miaka watched in awe as the began dancing, trying her hardest not to giggle as Tasuki took over the mic, dragging her forward so that he could dance with her.

**Tasuki**: Do ya love me?

(_**Chi/Koj**: I can really move_)

**Tasuki**: Do ya love me?

(_**Chi/Koj**: I'm in the groove)_

**Tasuki**: Ah! Do ya love me?

(_**Chi/Koj**: do ya love me?)_

**Tasuki**: now that i can dance...

(_**Chi/koj**: dance...)_

They had one mic to shareand were dancing to the best of their abilities. Miaka was delighted, this happened to be a song off her favourite movie. it was now koji's turn to sing and with a quick spin, he took posession of both Miaka and the mic.

**Koji**: Watch me now, oh!

(_**Tas/Chi**: work, work (no da)_)

**Koji**: ah work it all baby

(_**Tas/Chi**: work, work (no da)_)

**Koji**: Well, you're drivin' me crazy

(_**Tas/Ch**i: work, work (no da)_)

**Koji**: With a little bit of soul now

(_**Tas/Chi**: work_!)

At this part they did some very clever dancing, ending with Koji throwing the mic over to Chichiri, Miaka now dancing with the monk.

**Chichiri**: I can mash-potato

(_**Tas/Koj**: I can mash-potato_)

**Chichiri**: I can do the twist

(_**Tas/Koj:** i can do the twist_

**Chichiri**: now tell me baby

_**(Tas/Koj: **tell me baby)_

**Chichiri**: mmm do you like it like this?

_(**Tas/Koj**: do ya like it like this?)_

**Chichiri**: tell me!

**(_Tas/Koj_**_: tell me_!)

**All**: tell me!

Suddenly, Koji darted forward and pulled Miaka out of chichiri's grasp, once more getting her to dance with him while he was singing, Tasuki and Chichiri singing over his shoulder when it came to their parts.

**Koji:** do ya love me?

(_**Chi/Tas**: do ya love me? (No da))_

**Koji**: do ya love me?

(_**Chi/Tas**: do ya love me_? (No da))

**Koji**: do ya love me?

(_**Chi/Tas**: do ya love me_? (No da))

**Koji**: now that i can dance...

(_**Chi/Tas**: dance..._)

The music finished and all four started laughing at the same time. "thank you" giggled Miaka, giving each a hug, "i never thought I'd be able to feel happy again but now...thank you!" she gave each of them an extra squeeze and then her smile turned into a frown, her finger held up in a business like tone, "now...about my living room..."

* * *

"Typical!" groaned Tasuki as he and Koji lifted the huge sofa back into place, "we do all that an' she still makes us work! Some gratitude!" Koji poked his head out from the other side, "tell me about it! if that what ya get fer dancin' like a loon, i ain't never doin it again!" 

A small laugh came from the room as they walked in, "Whoa come on boys no da! At least she's smiling again!" they all looked into the kitchen, watching Miaka for a second as she sang happily while dicing some food for dinner. she looked up and smiled slightly before she realized the were slacking off, "OI back to work or I get to eat your share!" the sounds of rapid shuffling and a chorus of "yes mam's (no da)" made her smile even wider. _i owe them a lot_ she thought, _I guess I should do something for them in return._

* * *

you know i think they secretly enjoyed that, i mean listen... walks up to tasuki's room and opens door

**Tasuki: (**dancing like a loon and singing into a hairbrush) do ya love me? i can really move, do ya love me? i'm in the groove, do ya love me? now... that i... can dance, daaaance!spots Caspercat22 laughing at him and throws the hairbrush get out ya pervert! i could'a been undressin!

**Caspercat22:** (runs away giggling) i WISH! then i could die happy! lol

anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, now please, I you could do me a HUGE favor and click that little blue button labeled review so that you can tell me what you think. Please? Pretty please? I can imagine them dancing it so clearly ... (cackles evilly). Sorry about when I previously updated, there was a lot of mistakes (sweat drops) hopefully the grammar is much better lol


End file.
